Choices
by MangaOtaku14
Summary: Summary inside. Help me think of a better title as well. I would love reviews on this!
1. Chapter 1

Yes well this is my first real fanfiction please R&R!!.

Summary: Naraku is defeated and the jewel complete. InuYasha makes the decision to become a full demon. What will happen when hurts Kagome as he goes out of control. What happens when she returns two years later becuase she is pulled into the well and discovers InuYasha is still out of control and an evil force is behind it. Could Naraku not really be dead or is there a new force that Kagome must help the others stop?

Ch.1. Prolude.InuYasha's choice.

The final battle with Naraku and the whole gang was there. InuYasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku. Even a few others were there as well, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, and Koga. Kikyo was hit with one of Kagura's attacks and was killed. "InuYasha I will always love you"She whispered as she breathed her final breath.

InuYasha was fighting Naraku at the time and only looked back as he struck a fatal blow. "Kagome! Now!" he yelled.

Kagome glanced around at the wounded people around her. Shippo lay out cold in Rin's arms who kept trying to wake him. "I've got to do this"She muttered to herself. She aimed a scared arrow at Naraku's heart, right where the shikon jewel was well the biggest part of it and shot her arrow.

"NO!!!" Naraku screamed in agony. Naraku's body fell hard to the ground making the earth shake as if in fear. Kagome ran to the body and grabbed the jewel that's when he finally died.

"I'm finally free"Kagura said as she looked at Sesshomaru. They had gotten to know each other quite well over the past few weeks, that's how Sesshomaru and the others knew where to find Naraku and his new body.

"InuYasha we did it"Kagome answered smling as she struggled to walk over to the half demon.

His arms wrapped around her lovingly making her blush. "Yes we did"He was finally showing his true feelings for Kagome.

"InuYasha"She said blushing darker as she fainted, using that much power to take out Naraku had made her weak.

The gang returned to Keade's village to let her rest.

Several hours later.

Kagome awoke to the sounds of the village surounding her and the smells of food being cooked. "Ye are awake"Keade said looking at her

"What happened?"Kagome asked she didn't remember anything really after shooting Naraku.

"Ye defeated Naraku and the shikon jewel has been completed. InuYashas been waiting for you to awaken so he could make his desicison."Kaede answered her.

"Waiting for me?"Kagome asked mostly to herself. Kaede didn't answer her.

She remembered what had transpired just before she passed out.

Kagome stood and walked out. InuYasha was holding the completed Shikon jewel. "I've made my choice kagome"He said. He looked at her as he leaned off the wall. "I've made the choice. I wish to become a full demon" A pink light engulfed the half demon as the shikon jewel obeyed his wish.

"InuYasha!"Kagome said looking at him in horror. The whole gang was in shock. Sesshomaru who had remained was included in that crowd of shocked people.

The pink light faded and there stood InuYasha clad in his full demon body. Two white tails like his father's hung over his shoulders and his ears were like that of Sesshomaru and purple marks on his face.

"I did this for you Kagome so I could protect you!"InuYasha said staring at her. His eyes were like that of his demon self when he always lost control.

"This isn't what I wanted InuYasha"Kagome said staring at him. "I wanted you to become a human so we could be together. I love you. Or rather I did. This isn't the InuYasha I love"She answered. "The InuYasha I loved didn't look like he wanted to kill everything in sight."

InuYasha stepped toward her. "no I did this so I could protect you" He pulled out his sword it didn't transform.

"No you did this for yourself!"Kagome said glaring at him. "Your sword won't transform if your not going to protect humans"

Kagome gathered her stuff and took off. InuYasha ran after her. "Wait Kagome!"He said his speed much faster now that he was a full demon.

"No"Kagome said in a choked voice as she reached the well. InuYasha reached out to grab her.

"Kagome" He said but tore her uniform and his claws dug into her shoulder hurting her.

"Leave me alone!"Kagome yelled at him but fell into the well and she heard these last word from InuYasha as she disappeared to her time. "I still love you Kagome"He muttered.

That was what hurt Kagome the worst as she disappeared to her time. Those were the last words she heard InuYasha.


	2. Two years later

I haven't had any reviews yet but I figure what the hey ya'll won't review till I write more. Also I don't own InuYasha and the gang characters I just own the evil character in the story! Enjoy!!

Ch 2: Two years later

"Kagome hurry up!!!" her friends called from where they waited in the kitchen at her house for her.

Kagome stood in front of a mirror in her room. It was two years later since that fateful night that InuYasha became a

full demon. "Just a minute!"She called. Her shoulder ached, it was the same one InuYasha had hurt. "I wonder if he's doing something wrong?"She thought with a sigh. It always seemed to when InuYasha was going to do something.

It wasn't long before she left with her friends to the mall.

Shippo POV.

"So this is what the other side of the well looks like" a male voice said as he began to try to climb the side well.

This was Shippo, he had come back to get Kagome because of InuYasha. He was taller and had the Kurama fox

demon quality from Yu Yu Hakusho except with his bushy tail and ears. "I hope she agrees to come back"He muttered.

"Otherwise I'm dragging her back."

\

Normal POV

Kagome was coming back from the mall by herself. Her friends had gone separate ways when they walked

out the door of the mall. Thump! Thump! Thump!, Kagome heard this coming from the well house. Shippo's demonic presence leaked through the door. "It can't be"she muttered to herself. "Grandpa sealed the well up"

Her grandpas powers didn't work for real of course, her brother and her mother knew this as well as Kagome her

self. "I guess I should check it out" Her trembling hand pushed open the wellhouse door. Shippo sniffed the air smelling Kagome's familar sweet scent. "KAGOME!"He yelled out. His voice unrecongizable. "

"Who's there?"Kagome asked grabbing her old bow and the quiver of arrows that hung on the wall.

"It's me Shippo!"He said finally managing to drag himself out of the well.

"No I ran away from that past why are you here?"Kagome asked in a terrifed voice.

"To bring you back we need your help in stopping InuYasha otherwise he could change your time forever!"Shipoo answered. Kagome was taking in Shippo's look, she was kind of shocked that the kitsune that stood before her now was her little kit from two years ago. "No I ran away from that past!"Kagome said glaring at him. Shippo just grabbed her hand and pulled her into the well they both falling back into her past troubles.


	3. New and old faces

I do not own the characters of InuYasha. I wish I did but I don't. But the characters I do own are the

ones that are side characters. Thanks for the small reviews I got on the first chapter as well.

Ch.3. New and old Faces

Kagome landed with a thud on the other side of the well with Shippo beside her. "why bring me back

here?"She asked. "so many bad memories" Her shoulder throbbed as if it was telling her something.

"Because InuYasha's gone out of control"Shippo answered. "He keeps demanding that we bring

you back. All he seems to remember is you. Sango and Miroku think he's had his memory wiped"

Kagome climbed the side of the well meaning to jump back into it to get home. Shippo on the other hand

grabbed her and jumped out completly. "I don't want to help not after that night"Kagome said in a frightened

voice. "It's my fault that he has become like this"  
Shippo shook his head. "It's not"He answered. "It was his fault for chosing to become a full demon"

He sniffed the air. "Not good"He muttered. "InuYashas coming this way he must have smelled you coming"

Shippo seemed like the frightened smaller version of himself.

"Oh Shippo" InuYasha's voice echoed through the forest. "Oh little Shippo bring Kagome here will you?"

"No!!!"Shippo said as he ran with Kagome in his arms. InuYasha soon came into view. "Bring her here"

"No"Shippo repeated. There was a flash of red fur and a ninetailed fox demon stood between InuYasha

and Shippo and Kagome. "Shippo just go"The girl said. "go back under the barrior."

"Shippo who's that?"Kagome asked staring at the girl. It was odd seeing another demon out in this part

of the forest. The girl had red fox tails and fox like ears and also red hair. Her eyes an emerald green color.

It was werid how, the girl reminded her of the half demon InuYasha.

"Explainations come later priestess" The girl answered in a growling voice. "Get her back to the village now!!"

Shippo obeyed the ninetailed fox demon and took Kagome to the village.

When they reached the village kagome instantly ran into the hut that used to belong to Keade. She did not know

that Keade had been killed by InuYasha two weeks after Kagome had been pushed down the well.

Instead she found Sango, the demon slayer, holding a baby that was one years old. "Hello Kagome long time no

see"She said with a bright smile though it looked as if she were troubled. "I see Shippo finally brought you back"

Kagome nodded with deepest regrets. "yes I'm afraid so"She answered. "Though I didn't want to come back"

Kagome smlied and took the baby from Sango who had said she could hold it. "So you and miroku finally did get

married?" Sango smiled and nodded. "He wouldn't at first but he finally agreed. But of course he had also gotten

me pregnant."

Kagome smlied a little bit more and looked around. "Where Keade?"She asked as the nientailed kitsune walked through the door. Sango looked down sadly. "She was killed InuYasha killed her'

the fox spoke up. "Yes but I'm here now. I suppose I should introduce myself"She answered. "My name is

Akima. I came to this village after mine was destroyed and Keade was killed"

She bowed slightly and said. "The woman talked about you alot so I know your a good person"

It wasn't long before Miroku came in as well with Kohaku. "Hello Kagome"He said smling. "Looks like the

whole gang is back together"


End file.
